


You Don't Mean A Word You Say

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chelsea - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjen is sick of denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Mean A Word You Say

Arjen loves the curves of those lips, loves the taste of that mouth, the intrusion of that tongue in his mouth, the rough hands keeping him in place. God, he adores this man who seems so perfect when they kiss.

But Arjen hates him when they stop kissing. He pulls away and hates looking into those eyes. There's a haziness in them that he knows all too well by now. He hates that Damien can't accept himself for who he is. He hates that he can't make Damien feel better about himself, hates that Damien turns to alcohol for comfort.


End file.
